The present invention relates generally to optical data transducer devices, and more particularly to an improved cryogenic dewar and optical data transducer system configured to efficiently extract information from within the dewar using a spatially modulated low power laser beam.
Sensitive infrared focal plane arrays (IRFPA) normally must be disposed within a cryogenic dewar for operation at low temperature. In the operation of an IRFPA, high data rates are necessary in order to efficiently extract information from the dewar to an externally located detection system. In conventional systems, high data extraction rates carry a corresponding penalty of a need for a large number of electrical leads from the dewar. As a result, severe vacuum loss and heat leak problems arise.
The invention solves or substantially reduces in critical importance problems with prior art systems as just described by providing a cryogenic dewar and optical transducer system comprising an optical spatial light modulator in conjunction with a collimated laser probe beam and an IRFPA for efficient extraction of information from the IRFPA using a maximum of four electrical leads (system clock, ground, and two power leads) to the dewar. The invention has substantial application in systems using cryogenically cooled infrared detectors, such as infrared search and track sets, guidance systems and imaging systems.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved optical transducer system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cryogenic dewar improved with an optical data transducer to extract information from the dewar.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a cryogenic dewar and optical spatial light modulator and collimated laser beam system for efficient extraction of information from a cryogenically cooled IRFPA using a minimum of electrical leads.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a combined reflective spatial light modulator and IRFPA.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.